


Looking at the stars

by AshesofJuly



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesofJuly/pseuds/AshesofJuly
Summary: 关于无可奈何的失去和无法推脱的选择，关于永恒的分离和短暂的重聚，关于漫长的黑夜和乍现的光明，关于责任与束缚，关于漂泊与自由。





	Looking at the stars

**Author's Note:**

> 时间跨度：从愤怒之战开始到第二纪元初辛达精灵由林顿东迁。  
> 私设:Thranduil出生于第一纪元455年的明霓国斯。  
> 无CP，Thranduil视角。

**（一）**

那天傍晚，瑟兰督伊刚从训练营回来，就听见营地里到处都是窃窃私语，他兀自走到窗边坐下，一边动作熟练地给自己包扎伤口，一边不甚在意地听着。

是关于一对刚刚造访营地的双生兄弟的事。

那对双生兄弟。

那对他们都以为已死于弑亲者剑下的兄弟。

爱尔温的儿子们。

他手上包扎的动作顿住了，当他听到一位辛达精灵说:“那两个小子长得可真快，短短十几年就大变样了，果然是半精灵，长势惊人。那年我记得他俩才多大来着？八岁？七岁？……”

“是六岁。”瑟兰督伊扔掉手上那怎么也缠绕不清的纱布，脱口而出。接着他又问对方，“你看到他们了？”

对方闻言眉头皱起，明显是不满于被突然打断，但似乎是顾及于他的身份，并未出声。

这时另一个年轻的辛达精灵迫不及待开口了:“你不知道吗，他们俩今天傍晚到的驻地，被诺多的王接见了。”

很快其他的精灵都参与进来，七嘴八舌地议论起来:

——“比我弟弟还高了！”

——“看起来没被虐待嘛。”

——“那谁知道？”

——“你没看见诺多至高王的模样，开心得像个孩子。”

——“至高王本来就很年轻！”

——“说得也是……”

——“瑟丹大人和欧洛费尔大人不是也喜不自胜？”

——“那两个小子和爱尔温很像唉！”

——“我看还是更像那群诺多。”

……

他勉强才理清楚事情经过，原来那两个孩子不仅没死，还被敌人厚待了，如今更是被派来作为他们的使者向诺多那位年轻的至高王汇报军情。

听及此，瑟兰督伊无心再待在一片嘈杂的议论中了，他直截了当地踏出了营帐，同他来时一样，迅疾如风。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**（二）**

傍晚的风微微平息了他心中的躁动，他深吸一口气，却有些恍惚，不知道该往哪里去，于是便随处走走，想借此理清思绪。

自这场对抗魔苟斯的战役打响伊始，他就甚少再回想起明霓国斯和西瑞安河口的往事了。西方的大军来势凶猛，给他们这些在巴拉尔岛上惶惶不可终日的避难精灵们带来了一线希望。很快地，除了孩子，大部分岛上的精灵都参与了战争。没有人愿意苟活在没有明天的恐惧里，即便知晓这一战十分凶险，也甘愿奋起一战，何况，他们有维拉的主力军在前方领路。

这些年里，沿着西瑞安河的大大小小的战事不曾停歇，可是大家都清楚——真正的战争还未开始，魔苟斯的主力还未放出，他们也还并未抵达安格班。尽管如此，依然，前方战事十分吃紧，后方训练也极为耗费心力——他太久没空去回味过往种种了，何况，他也不愿总是抱有无谓的期待。

但这个傍晚突如其来的双胞胎的消息，还是让他恍惚了好一阵子。他不知道这算不算是好消息，这些日子里他的心已经在战火纷飞里日渐麻木。但依然，他感到如释重负。

埃卢瑞德和埃卢林的悲剧总算没有重演。

一个连孩童都无法获得安全和呵护的世界，是所有苟活于世的成人的耻辱。但这就是战争，永远充斥着无穷的杀戮和无谓的牺牲。

精灵们如今不是已看过太多这样的绝望了吗。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**（三）**

他还记得多瑞亚斯的那场混战，他抱着尚还咿呀学语的爱尔温，一路跌跌撞撞跟着大部队逃亡。夜里小丫头哭喊着要爸爸妈妈和哥哥们，他只能用自己不算健壮但还算温暖的怀抱安慰她。星空下，年少的他曾一次又一次地为埃卢瑞德和埃卢林祈祷，但内心深处，他知道兄弟俩凶多吉少。

一如在上，他们不过才六岁！弑亲者当真会对六岁的孩童下手吗，他不敢再往下想。

仿佛是某种诅咒笼罩于庭葛的后代之上，几十年后，多瑞亚斯的惨剧又在西瑞安河口重演。河口的混战比多瑞亚斯更甚，到处都是刀光剑影和精灵们绝望的嘶喊，双子被爱尔温交给了埃兰迪尔的族人——刚多林旧日的领主保护，他跟着父亲在另一方作战。河口的防御力量终究太过薄弱，即使是对抗为数不多的费诺里安，也渐渐吃力起来。他不记得自己是体力不支还是被人打倒，又或是失血过多，他只记得自己在父亲惊惶的吼叫声中倒下了。

醒来人已经到了巴拉尔岛。

一如当真会开玩笑，爱洛斯和爱隆也在六岁时被同样的敌人当作俘虏带走。

他听见身旁陌生的精灵仿若呓语的呢喃，爱尔温佩戴着那颗闪亮的钻石跳入海中，紧接着却化作一只白鸟飞上了苍穹。

希望她至少能找到她的爱人，他在心里重重叹了口气，又陷入了昏迷。

躺在病床上的那段日子里，尚不满一百岁的他头一次觉得自己活得够久了。但或许他与那些在日月之前就已降临阿尔达的精灵还是不同，即便在经历了如此深的绝望后，他依然想要寻求出路，他想要战斗，想要复仇，想要拨开眼前的黑暗浓雾，想要看到美好的日子再临中洲，而许多岛上避难的年长精灵们则实实在在厌倦了中洲的一切，只是日复一日对着大海哀歌，他想，他们或许在呼唤着汶吉洛特的归航。

作为一个辛达精灵，他热爱星光远甚海洋。而对于遥远而神秘的西方之地，实则是好奇多于向往。

维林诺是什么样的？他曾问一个刚多林的流亡者。

“是大能者管辖之下的圣地，是我们再也回不去的家。”

年长诺多精灵灰瞳里的星点光亮被海风吹灭。

那刚多林呢？他又问。

“刚多林，唉，她是我心中最美的城市，如果注定一死，我宁愿死在那里。”

瑟兰督伊看到对方的表情柔和下来，像是在对着心爱之人诉说衷情。

他点了点头，不再言语。

他想他明白对方的心情。明霓国斯既是他见过的最美的地方，也是他再也回不去的家园。

至高王几次派出军队试图将双子救回，但每次都无功而返。瑟兰督伊想，假如不是瑟丹和自家父亲及时制止了他，或许至高王会亲自带上一队人马去解救双子。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**（四）**

转眼过了好几个太阳年，搜寻双子的事依然没有任何进展，大家都相信他们恐怕已经被杀害了。西方的大军不期而至，他们登陆于艾格拉瑞斯特。不久后，他们的传令官带来的消息另全岛居民无不为之振奋。

原来埃兰迪尔与爱尔温真的到了极西之地，原来先前那颗闪亮的新星就是埃兰迪尔，维拉的大军正是应了埃兰迪尔的请求前来帮助中洲的精灵和人类。

在整理行装准备出行的那天夜里，他睡了一个难得的安稳觉，梦里他回到了多瑞亚斯的森林里，他抱着不过两岁的爱尔温，大声叫喊着让两个小子不要乱跑，当心摔倒。调皮的埃卢瑞德和埃卢林却越跑越远，到最后，他分不清那两个调皮的小子究竟是爱尔温的哥哥们还是她的儿子们，不论他们是谁，都消失在一片金色的暖阳里。

紧接着便是战争——永无止境的战争，直至今日。战争让人喘不过气，却也给绝望之人以解脱。太多的愤恨、太多的怒火无处发泄，只有将它们化作杀敌的决心，在战场上挥洒血与汗。

有西方的大军打头阵，他们的形势一片大好。维拉的军队战力强盛，目前为止迈雅伊昂威只是坐镇指挥。事实证明，凡雅族精灵不仅仅只是白皙美丽的种族，他们高大威猛，勇武善战，逼得半兽人大军节节败退。费纳芬领导下的诺多精灵也不容小觑，与魔苟斯在日月升起前就结下的仇怨将每一位诺多精灵的灵魂之火点燃，那火焰使得他们战无不胜。军队一路北上，逐步收复失地，或许今年就能抵达安佛格力斯，与魔苟斯一绝死战。

一阵高昂的喝彩声打断了他的思绪，他抬起头来。

原来不知不觉间他又走到了训练场。

此时的训练场却不似他先前离开时那般平静，一群精灵和伊甸人围绕在一起，喝彩声和叫好声不断响起，他有些诧异，是什么让这群家伙这么亢奋？

就在那一刻，在一片吵嚷声中，他的视线范围内突然多出了两个年轻的黑发精灵。

熟悉又陌生的气息迎面而来——一模一样的着装，一模一样的容貌，皆是年轻地让人心生羡慕，脸上尽是一派纯真，涌动着新生的希望。

唯一不同的是一个面色平静带着笑意，另一个则忿忿不平，似是心有不甘。

他俩似乎刚刚打了个平手，瑟兰督伊猜想，忽然觉得有些好笑。

看他们的样子，一定才刚刚参战不久，不知道能否保证自己的安全。

就在他出神的那一阵子，对方就已经注意到了他。个头略高一些的那个已经激动地向他招起了手，另一个则是微微一愣，接着行了一个标准的精灵礼，向他致意，他愣住了。

看着对方向他跑来，他似乎回到了出征前晚的那个梦里。

眼前不断向他靠近的面容逐渐模糊幻化成阳光下的埃卢瑞德和埃卢林，他们跌跌撞撞向他跑来，笑着、叫着。

“瑟兰督伊哥哥，教我们射箭吧，我们保证不调皮了！”这是埃卢林稚嫩的声音。

“对啊对啊，我们保证不闹了，教我们狩猎吧！”

“才不要，他要给我讲故事听”这是爱尔温奶声奶气口齿不清的反驳。

……

“瑟兰督伊！还记得我们吗！”

这是……？这是谁的声音，是少年人将要长成的青涩，不再如孩童般稚嫩。

他眨了眨眼，阳光在他眼中消散了。眼前年轻得过分的精灵少年黑发灰瞳，额边还沁出些细汗，但他丝毫不在意。那少年大笑着注视自己，眼中满是期待。

细看之下，少年的表情正由期待转为惊讶。

他想开口回答对方，但莫名哽住了。

这才察觉到自己眼里闪动着的晶莹。

他尴尬地清了清嗓子，试图憋回那些在眼里打转的恼人的眼泪。

但精灵少年一把抱住了他，在他耳边说，真开心能再见到你，我是爱洛斯。

真热情啊，瑟兰督伊在惊吓之余想，其实更多的是惊喜。

当然记得，是爱洛斯，是那个永远不知疲倦精力旺盛的爱洛斯，小时候便比哥哥活泼得多，看来这一点依然未变。

后面那个也跟了上来，看到这幅场景，不自觉挑起眉对自家兄弟揶揄道:“好了爱洛斯，至高王和瑟丹大人方才都被你的热情吓到，还不够是吗？”

肩上的小精灵这才从他的怀抱里撤了出来。

这个不慌不忙带着笑意走来的孩子自然是爱隆，从小就是更加安静乖巧的那个，然而鬼点子绝对不比弟弟少。

“好久不见了我的朋友，你还好吗？”他的声音同弟弟很相像，如出一辙的青涩，只平添了些许柔软。

那一刻他确实流泪了，他想，倘若一如当真仁慈，埃卢瑞德和埃卢林也能有这样的奇迹发生，若他们也能长大成人，一定就像这对双胞胎一样吧。

快乐、健康，又充满活力。

爱尔温，看啊，你的孩子们长大了。

夕阳笼罩之下，金发精灵伸出他那只包扎着纱布、微微颤抖的手，轻轻拂过面前两只半精灵的头顶。

他轻叹着，是啊，好久不见了，小家伙们。

 

 

 

 

 

**（五）**

双子邀请他晚上去他们的营帐叙旧，爱洛斯甚至请求他带瓶酒来。瑟兰督伊有些犹豫，不确定这两个小子真的到了能饮酒的年纪了。他狐疑地瞥了一眼爱隆，这小子气定神闲地朝自己点了点头，看不出半点差错来。

也罢，他想，今晚确实值得大醉一场。

他应当是没看见兄弟俩暗地里偷偷交换了一个眼神，眼中如出一辙闪着狡黠的光。

瑟兰督伊回去后草草梳洗了一番，接着便坐在营帐里擦拭他那把长剑。这时阿姆洛斯掀开了营帐大步跨了进来，瑟兰督伊抬头，看到对方眼角眉梢皆是笑意，明显情绪很激动。

“我的朋友，你绝对猜不到我刚才在训练场和谁比试了一番！”

瑟兰督伊用指尖轻轻拂过剑身，听了对方这番话便忍不住起了调侃的心思。

“让我猜猜……”他配合地将空着的那只手搭在下巴上，思忖良久才缓缓吐出:“……不是爱洛斯就是爱隆吧？”话没说完就险些笑了出声。

他近乎享受地看着他的朋友因惊讶而大睁的双眼，不出意外被逗笑了。

阿姆洛斯很快便反应了过来，迅速收住了惊讶的神情，毫不留情一掌拍上好友的肩膀，力道可谓不轻。

“这么说你也见过那对半精灵了？维拉在上，真没想到他们居然幸运地逃过了死亡。”

瑟兰督伊闻言，也渐渐收住了笑，低下头不知在想些什么，沉默了半晌才抬起头对身旁的朋友认真地答到:“是啊，这大约是乱世中的一个奇迹了。如今我们不得不相信，维拉果真眷顾埃兰迪尔一家。”

他们都沉默了，唯有阿姆洛斯极轻的叹息声在房间里回响。

“说起来，那两个孩子虽然年轻，实力却不俗，是下过苦功夫练过的。攻势迅猛，我都有些抵挡不住……”

瑟兰督伊点点头，“可以想象，他们的剑术必然师承那两位费诺里安。”

他虽然对费诺里安的行径深恶痛绝，却不得不承认他们的勇猛善战。假如他们不是也把剑对准了自己人的话，他甚至会毫不吝惜对他们战斗力的赞扬。

除了没有杀害这两个孩子这件事以外，那群弑亲者的行为在他眼里无半点美与善存在。

辛达精灵永远无法理解费诺里安如何会让自己堕落到如此境地。

然而这个问题，即便是弑亲者自己的亲族——诺多第二家族和第三家族的流亡精灵们，也都无法解答。

瑟兰督伊将剑插入剑鞘，站了起来。

想起什么似的，他问向对面的精灵:“阿姆洛斯，我记得你那里不是有一壶……”

“你少来！那是我留着给战争胜利那天准备的。”对方几乎是马上就拒绝了。

“得了吧，你那酒哪里能比得上我酿的那坛！这样，我和你换，等我那坛酒酿制成熟了，就把送给你。等战争结束，我们就把它开了，大醉一场，你说如何？”

瑟兰督伊动之以情晓之以理，总算说动了他这位好友。

阿姆洛斯把酒壶递给他的时候还一脸担忧地问，你确定那两个孩子到了能喝酒的年纪？出了问题可别找我！  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**（六）**

他抱着酒坛走过辛达精灵的驻地，走进了另一边诺多精灵的驻地内，这边灯火通明，明显要热闹了许多。他拦住了一个过路的精灵，询问那两位半精灵使者的方位。

恰巧在帐外碰到了刚从外面归来的双胞胎。

“瑟兰督伊吾友，你来得可真快！”爱洛斯欣喜地叫出声。眼珠一转，目光就黏在他手上抱着的那坛酒上去了。

“我们方才去……送一封家书去了。”爱隆说这话时眉头轻轻皱起，似乎在犹豫如何去解释。

瑟兰督伊点点头，并没去计较。

他只是语气轻快地回答这两个小子:“尊贵的使者大人们，我抱着这坛酒可是在这等了两位半天了，怎么，不邀请我进去？”

玩笑般的亲切语气让双胞胎相视一笑，一个主动卸下了他手上的酒坛，另一个不由分说推着他进了营帐内。

烛火光照得整个帐内亮堂堂的，使得他暖意顿生。

爱隆引着他在桌旁坐下，爱洛斯在桌上放下那壶酒，主动去拿了三个杯子来。

“你们两个这是第一次喝酒吗？”没等爱洛斯坐下，瑟兰督伊就发问了。

双胞胎面面相觑。

最后还是爱隆出声了，“不是的，我们几年前曾经偷偷喝过一回，然后就醉了，然后就……被严禁饮酒了。”

爱洛斯不甘心地加上几句:“他们就是总把我们当小孩，其实我们每次碰见伊甸人的队伍都会和他们一起喝酒吃肉，那有什么呀！”

“其实我们这几年酒量大有长进呢，不信咱们试试？”爱隆接着怂恿道。

瑟兰督伊笑笑，并不接话。他给自己斟满了一杯酒，又给爱洛斯和爱隆分别倒了半杯。

他举起他那杯，和另外两杯碰了碰，一饮而尽。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**（七）**

许是这帐内的烛火光太温暖，双胞胎的面容太过熟悉亲切，让他想起了爱尔温和埃兰迪尔婚礼前的那个夜晚。

那个夜晚的西瑞安河口静谧安宁，埃兰迪尔的父母还未出航，瑟丹大人和至高王特意从巴拉尔岛赶来参加明日的婚礼，河口的流亡精灵们都在为这难得的喜事而开心。

那天夜里，海边到处都是欢歌的精灵们，不论年幼还是年长，皆是难得的精神焕发。

至高王带来了海岛上法拉斯精灵酿制的葡萄酒，他们几个年纪相仿的年轻人围坐在海边，畅饮、大笑、欢歌……

后来埃兰迪尔和爱尔温两个便抛下他们几个不知去哪私会去了，剩下了他们几个单身的精灵们。他记不太清都有哪些了，似乎除了至高王和与自己同来的阿姆洛斯，还有埃兰迪尔的密友伊弗林，水手沃隆威之子。他是非常健谈的那一类诺多精灵，大家都叫他“小心脏”，即使是那天也没忘记带着他的锣。他大概还记得有几个同埃兰迪尔和爱尔温关系不错的伊甸人也在其中，有一位姑娘是哈拉丁族人，还有两个小伙子是哈多族人。

天南地北的年轻精灵和人类相遇在此，也算是一种难得的缘分了，大家约定了不醉不归，交杯换盏之间就聊开了。耳边歌声不绝如缕，海风混着酒香把他们都熏醉了。至高王卸下了平日的负荷，没多久就喝醉了，还坚持让大家称他为“爱仁尼安”，大家自然是没敢如他所愿。

他一偏头，就看见瑟丹大人正站在远处盯着醉酒的至高王陛下，似乎在挣扎要不要劝他收敛。这位鹤骨霜髯的精灵领主在他们中一向有威严，大家顺着瑟兰督伊的目光看过去，不自觉都噤声了，唯有喝高了的至高王还在坚持不懈，“我好久好久没听人叫我爱仁尼安了，这个名字不好听吗，我……”

“爱仁尼安，你醉了。”仿佛是回应他的坚持，一个沉稳的声音映入大家耳中。

却不是瑟丹大人。

那时瑟兰督伊还不知道，这个声音的主人也是一位费诺里安。

他只知道对方是岛上著名的能工巧匠，是当初和至高王一同从纳国斯隆德逃难到法拉斯诸港，最后一路辗转到巴拉尔岛居住的那批精灵之一。

至高王醉得有点口齿不清了，不过眼神还比较准。

“泰尔佩，先前让你同我一起来喝酒你还不肯，现在怎么又来了？”

那位被称作泰尔佩的黑发精灵沉默了一会儿，对着瑟丹大人安抚式地点了点头，便也坐了下来，加入了他们。他只是静静喝酒，听大家闲谈，如非必要并不开口。

那个夜晚，战火还没有烧到西瑞安河口，欢乐与和平尚还笼罩着此地居民。没有人知道明天会如何，但每个人的心中都抱着一种惴惴不安的期望——和平，来之不易的和平，让它持续得久一些，再久一些吧。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**（八）**

“你们先前说的送一封家书，是给凯勒布林博大人的吗。”

爱隆愣住了，爱洛斯险些被酒呛住。

瑟兰督伊是到巴拉尔岛上以后才知道那天那个沉默寡言的诺多精灵的真实身份的。

奇怪的是，在他的眼里看不见那些费诺里安眼里隐藏的黑暗。这位诺多工匠的眼眸澄澈透明，如暮色一般灰湛，透着微弱的星芒。

后来他在无意间听到的露西恩与贝伦的故事里，于边角处发现了关于这位诺多精灵的事迹。

他敬佩他的勇气，在那样的情况下，能够坚持心中的正义，胆敢指出父辈犯下的罪恶，与父辈决裂。

或许并非所有费诺里安都是无可救药的。

况且他也敬佩他的巧艺与才能，他制作的武器与盔甲，甚至能与西方大军的相媲美。而从他与凯勒布林博为数不多的交流中，他认为对方是个温和有礼的精灵。

“是的，梅斯罗斯和梅格洛尔请求我们帮他们送出一封家书给他们的侄子。”最后是爱隆轻声回答他。

瑟兰督伊并不想去评判双子与那两位费诺里安之间的关系，他永远仇视他们，但那是他作为外族人的立场。无论如何，他们将双子养育成人了，而这样的联结必不会被轻易解开，也无法为外人所理解。他只担心等待着费诺里安的黑暗命运会将双子牵扯进去。

希望至高王不会允许这种事情发生。

他说不准爱隆和爱洛斯对费诺里安的态度，这两个小子也有意隐瞒。他本人对诺多精灵的态度也很矛盾，因为他确实结识了很多善良的诺多精灵，他们最后也和他认识的很多辛达精灵一样，或死于费诺里安的剑下，或死于半兽人剑下。剩下的，流亡在岛上，最后一同来参战，看起来和他们辛达精灵并无不同。

即使他的父亲经常告诫他远离诺多精灵，可父亲对至高王的态度也并非完全反对。事实上，大部分时候，他得说父亲很欣赏至高王，尽管他们不时便会有争论。父亲常说，诺多精灵身上背负的秘密与诅咒太过沉重，而辛达精灵不愿参与进去。

这一点他很赞同。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**（九）**

他并未对爱隆的回答做出任何评判，而是换了个话题，给双胞胎讲起他们父母如何相识，又是如何相恋的故事来。

双子听得很投入，喝得更积极，不一会儿便醉成一片。

他提到了那个婚礼前的夜晚，忍不住就想要揶揄一番平日里威严而庄重的至高王。

“至高王陛下想必是很喜爱他的这个鲜为人知的名字了。”

他挑起眉，略有戏谑。

爱隆和爱洛斯只是哼唧了一下，当作对他的回应。

帐外倒是有个身影窜了进来，正是被提起的那位至高王陛下。

他倒还有力气站起来向王上行礼，双胞胎早就七倒八歪趴在桌子上了。

“似乎听见有人在说我坏话。”至高王带着笑容走近，示意他放松，无须拘礼。

“两个孩子都醉了？”至高王揉了揉双子的头顶，望向半醉半醒的瑟兰督伊，“早就听欧洛费尔大人说你酒量惊人，现在我总算是信了。”

“让陛下见笑了，不过我的酒量确实在多瑞亚斯也能排在前列。”或许是因为喝了酒，他也没有平日里那样拘礼，甚至和至高王开起了玩笑。

“辛达精灵都像你这样能喝？”至高王此时闪现出不符身份的好奇，他竟然觉得对方有些孩子气。

“那倒也不是，不过啊，听说露西恩公主的酒量也不错。让我想想，我很小时候多瑞亚斯边境护卫队的队长，‘强弓’贝烈格，听说他的酒量是出了名的好，唉，也没有机会和他比试比试了，听说他……”

他用手撑着头，欲言又止。

听说他死于挚友误伤。

他想，那种痛苦程度甚至更甚于亲族相残。

至高王不声不响地听着，一边找了个位置坐下。

察觉到他的情绪低沉，至高王不着痕迹转换了话题。

“我确实很喜欢爱仁尼安这个名字，知道为什么吗？”

至高王今天似乎尤其感性，或许也和这对醉倒了的双子有关吧。

他很配合地摇摇头，事实上他还真有些好奇。

“它是我母亲起的，她是一位辛达精灵，在我很小时候就离世了。”

他没想到还有这一层，瞬间就有些清醒了，后悔起方才拿这个事开玩笑了。

“我很抱歉听到这些……”他连忙道歉，却也说不出什么别的话来。

至高王不在意地摆了摆手，都是过去的事了。

两人之间维持了一阵颇为和谐的宁静，一时整个房内唯有夜风吹得帐篷簌簌作响之声。

最后还是至高王打破了沉默，“我来看看两个小家伙，既然他们喝醉了，就把他们安顿了睡下吧，可别把盟军的使者给懈怠了。”

说着他站了起来，轻柔地将其中一个半精灵打横抱起到床上去。

他也跟着抱起另一个小精灵，摇摇晃晃送到了床边。

至高王帮忙稳住了他摇摆不定的身躯，他连忙道谢。

他俩不由自主同时把目光投向床上。

跳动的烛光照在两个少年的睡脸上，映得他们年轻而又柔软。他们睡得很香，静谧又安详。他和至高王静静地看着这一幕，只觉得此刻此景太美好，惟愿能长久。

“晚安，愿你们的梦中有星光为伴。”

至高王轻声呢喃，吹灭了烛光。

在营帐外，他忍着醉意好好向至高王道了别，最后他斗胆加了一句，“爱仁尼安确实是一个高贵又美丽的名字，陛下。”

他觉得可能欠对方这一句赞美，于是便说了。

至高王眼里的笑意升腾，那抹温暖的笑容使得他整个人更显孩子气。

这不是今晚第一次瑟兰督伊这样想了，再说，何止是对方，连他自己最近都觉得年轻了不止五十岁。

“晚安，瑟兰督伊。”

他在这一声含着笑意的道别中，踏着月光踉踉跄跄走回去了。

至高王看到年轻的辛达精灵随意地摆了摆手，背影渐渐消失在夜色里。

 

 

 

 

 

**（十）**

第二天正午，瑟兰督伊和他的父亲欧洛费尔都在送行的队伍里。

费诺里安的军队就在他们部队的东北部，相隔并不算远。如今盖里安河附近的半兽人也差不多被扫荡干净了，因此回程多半不会遇上什么危险。

饶是如此，至高王还是执意要派遣一队人马护送两位半精灵离去。

这会儿至高王拉着双子正是一番苦口婆心耳提面命，千叮咛万嘱咐，仍觉得不够。

谁都知道至高王想要留他们多住几日，但军情紧急不容耽搁，即便是至高王，对此也无能为力。

他想，也难怪至高王有诸多事宜要嘱咐，这一别，谁又知道明天、后天，或是明年，会否还能相见呢。战场上的事瞬息万变，谁也无法预见。

所以每一次道别都不敢不去认真对待。

当他对上双子那两双如出一辙闪着雾色的灰眸时，许多话到了嘴边又吞下了。

寻思着至高王方才应是把该讲的不该讲的通通都讲到了，他只简单说了一句:遇事不要逞强，保护好自己，大家战争胜利再聚。

接着他像昨日初见时那样，伸出手轻拂过面前这两名个头已及他肩膀的半精灵少年的头顶，最后将手停置在他们的肩膀上。

然后轻轻拥他们入怀。

去吧，飞去你们的战场，航向你们的未来，埃兰迪尔与爱尔温的儿子们。

你们会像你们的父母一样勇敢无畏。

他这样相信着，从他昨天见到这对双胞胎的第一眼起就确信了，又或许更早，早在西瑞安河口，他就感受到了那份传承自露西恩的勇敢因子奔腾在这一家人的血液里。

“我的朋友，无需担心我们，相信不久后我们还会再见。”爱隆的语气似是安慰，却又极为笃定。

“没错，等战争胜利了，我和爱隆还会来找你喝酒的！”爱洛斯边说边揽过他哥哥的肩膀，两人相视一笑。

这一笑神奇地驱散了精灵们心间的诸多忧虑，如同阳光冲破乌云的阻碍直射于阿尔达大地。

“去吧，爱隆、爱洛斯，愿大希望之星照耀你们的前路！”至高王最后向两位半精灵道别。

双胞胎同时以手抚胸，回以绵长的道别礼，然后动作利落地上了马。

这时送行的队伍里响起了几声轻柔的歌谣，很快便有人附和。

精灵马就这样踏着祝福的歌声远去，再远去，直至那些骑马者的背影逐渐消失在东方。

少年们的随性笑容渐渐隐匿在远方那片金色暖阳里，明亮到发烫。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**（十一）**

这场战争整整持续了四十二个太阳年，战火烧遍了整个贝烈瑞安德，北方、南方无一幸免，唯有东南一隅的欧西瑞安德勉强尚存。绿精灵中只有少部分参战，自微光下贝烈瑞安德的第一场战役中他们的君王迪耐瑟牺牲后，绿精灵就鲜少再参与贝烈瑞安德的战事了。如今贝烈瑞安德的最后一场战役，部分绿精灵跟随着从蓝色山脉以东的埃里阿多赶来参战的凯勒鹏和凯兰崔尔夫妇，加入了这场对抗魔苟斯势力的战争，最后编入至高王吉尔加拉德的队伍中。

几千年后，仍留在阿尔达的精灵中还能记得这场战役的已不多了，即使经历了两个纪元的洗礼，精灵们也再没见过比这场更加规模宏大的战役了。

用后来伊姆拉崔之主的话来说，“最后联盟之战的情形不由让我回想起远古时候贝烈瑞安德大军的鲜衣怒马，当时聚集了那么多勇猛善战的贵族和将领，但那还是比不上桑戈洛锥姆被攻破时的战阵气势。”

是啊，他还记得，瑟兰督伊当然也不曾忘记那场在安佛格力斯平原上展开的激烈决战。

那时激战正酣，半兽人的军队节节败退，维拉的大军势如破竹，眼看着他们就要攻入安格班、获得最终的胜利时，魔苟斯放出了他的最后一批力量——有翼恶龙军团。

瑟兰督伊绝不会忘记那时场面的骚乱。那是个正午，然而桑戈洛锥姆山上黑云密布，没有一丝光亮能够穿透其中。喷火的恶龙在精灵和人类们的头顶盘旋，投下巨大的阴影，恶龙的火焰所及之处一片荒芜，尤其是为首的黑龙——精灵们称它为安法拉刚，“噬咬风暴”，因其火焰威力之巨。维拉大军的阵脚因此被打乱了，于是大军匆忙撤退至安法乌格里斯。

当他随着队伍撤离到这片曾被称作阿德嘉兰的土地上时，他在同伴泪水模糊的眼瞳中看到了相同的惊惧也印在自己脸上。一具具焦黑的尸体、一声声凄厉的嚎叫，都印刻在他们的脑海中，久久不能消散。

他如今只剩下绝望。一如在上，这场战争还有胜利的可能吗？时至今日，他们的队伍已经所剩无多，同战争开始时的数量相比，只剩下四成不到。他记不清了，多少次亲手埋葬了一同征战的老友，又有多少次握着刚刚认识不久的战友已渐渐冰冷的手，陪他们走完生命的最后一程。

还有多少血要流在这片荒原？还有多少泪要洒在这片战场？无人可知。于是他又陷入了更深的绝望。

费诺里安的军队是最晚撤退的，他们在所有盟军的注视下披一身战火而来。所有围观的人都发现，他们的数量虽少得可怜，但士气仍旧高涨，眼中俱是怒火和炽光。

瑟兰督伊凭借着自己高个子的优势，一眼就看到了为首的梅斯罗斯和梅格洛尔身后的那对双胞胎。

他不记得他们有多久没见了，仿佛在他的印象里，双胞胎还是那天下午他在夕阳下见到他们时的模样。

他是真的记不清了。这是战争，而他们都是战士。

自盖里安河一别，他就甚少再见到这对兄弟俩了。那一日的平静安宁短暂得仿佛是一个梦，接踵而来的战争压得所有人都喘不过气，而跟随着战争而来的便是无尽的血与泪。他在血和泪的洗礼中挣扎着爬了出来，爱隆和爱洛斯亦然。

那一别之后的几年里，他每隔几个月都会从至高王处得知双子的近况以及兄弟俩对他的问候。从至高王的转述中，他先是得知了爱隆和爱洛斯在战斗中的卓越表现和默契配合，对于此，他完全可以预料到，这对心意相通的兄弟在战场上若联手起来实可谓珠联璧合；后来他也听闻了爱洛斯在伊甸人中逐渐树立起的威望和爱隆在医术与预言上的特殊天赋。一时间双胞胎的名声远扬开来，不仅仅是至高王的部队，维拉的大军也对这两位出类拔萃的半精灵战士、伟大的星辰埃兰迪尔之子议论纷纷。

如今看来，星辰之子果然非同凡响，瑟兰督伊一眨不眨地盯着不远处那两个年轻的战士，他们步调一致，同时下了马。即使满身灰渍和血污，也难掩他们飒爽的英姿。

梅斯罗斯与他的弟弟指挥着队伍安顿下来，爱洛斯与爱隆则是在一旁帮助安顿伤员，他们四人在一起时竟有一种奇异的和谐感，这让瑟兰督伊心情有些复杂，一时不知该作何反应。

他很难不去注意到，这些年里双子长高了不少，如今几乎和梅格洛尔一般高。纵然他们的面庞依然惊人的年轻，却早已不复往昔天真烂漫。

他可以清晰看到那两双一模一样的灰眸里写着的情绪——悲悯，和对战争胜利的决心。

那一刻瑟兰督伊想不明白，这两个孩子何以会如此笃定。

很快，他所见到的情景便为他揭晓了答案。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**（十二）**

在那安静等待的时刻里，瑟兰督伊却突然想起了大能者的判决——不久前至高王告知他，迈雅伊昂威向双子传达了维拉的审判，即关于半精灵的命运选择这一判决，并要求在战争结束后得知他们的选择结果。

究竟是归属于埃尔达还是阿塔尼，这在战争中不是一个容易的选择。他知道许多年长的精灵们早已厌倦了永生这一愈加沉重的负担，宁愿被赐予伊露维塔的礼物，但爱洛斯与爱隆不同，他们不过才活过了不满一百个太阳年，如此年轻，如何能够就这样做出关乎一生的抉择？

而这只是他自己的想法，无论他如何去想，这都是维拉的判决，半精灵必须遵守，旁人也无权置喙。

可他一想到爱尔温和她的丈夫甚至无法再见到他们的孩子一面，就愈发觉得维拉此举甚为冷酷。

他的思绪被空中突然出现的声响打断。

在众人还未反应过来时，维拉大军的首领——迈雅伊昂威就先一步踏出庇护所。

周围响起一阵络绎不绝的窃窃私语，所有幸存者都不约而同站了起来，望向远空。

高空中一颗闪亮耀眼的星正全速向桑戈洛锥姆行进，同时，一群大鸟从西边飞来。

——看啊，那是埃兰迪尔之星！

队伍中不知是谁吼了一声，引起一阵骚乱。

——还有巨鹰！

——是索隆多的部下！

四面八方纷纷响起附和声。

人们眼中的绝望渐渐被希望的光亮代替。

瑟兰督伊用余光瞥到了爱隆与爱洛斯遥望那颗闪亮星辰的背影，埃兰迪尔之星照耀在他们身上，光芒万丈，有一种奇异的和谐。

果真是星辰的孩子呀，他们本身就藏着光与热，藏着不竭的希望。

那一刻他顿悟了双胞胎眼里的笃定。

那份笃定如今在所有人的心中生根发芽。

收到这样的讯号，维拉的大军迅速整顿出发了，吉尔加拉德和梅斯罗斯的军队紧跟其后。此刻队伍中的士气愈发高涨，战士们使出了全身气力冲向战场，不论前方等待着他们的是半兽人大军，还是恶龙的炙热火焰，他们都不再畏惧，都将勇敢地前去领教。

巨鹰先一步赶到战场，同平原上空的有翼恶龙军团展开激烈的搏杀。紧接着维拉的大军赶到了，这一次他们不再退缩，先前还志得意满的半兽人大军，此刻却被他们眼中燃烧的熊熊火焰吓退。

这时黑龙安卡拉刚又一次出现了，这一次，它未能来得及大展身手，就被空中的一阵强光袭击。

地面上的精灵和人类很难看清深空中的具体形势，只能看见深红的火焰与银色的星芒不断碰撞交织。

双方大军在安佛格力斯平原上开展了有史以来最为激烈的对抗，这场恶战持续了整整一昼夜。

终于，在破晓前的黑暗中，地面上坚守到最后一刻的精灵与人类看到了这样一幕:黑龙安卡拉刚被斩落，尸体从深空中迅速坠落。

最后它庞大的身躯落在桑戈洛锥姆的三座高峰之上，伴随着阵阵浓烟与喷溅的熔岩，这几座高耸入云的峭壁彻底被压垮了。

有史以来第一次，黎明之光穿透了世界的北方地区。片刻的寂静以后，地面上响起了震耳欲聋的欢呼声，战士们怀着激动的心情相拥。

亲眼见到桑戈洛锥姆崩塌之时的恢宏气势，亲耳听到那高塔倒塌之时如雷贯耳的声响，精灵与人类无不被震慑，再也无法忘怀那一幕。而所有人都清楚，这一刻无疑将载入史册。

等人们再抬起头寻找那空中斩杀巨龙的英雄时，发现那团光亮已在苍穹之海中逐渐向西航去，渐行渐远了。

瑟兰督伊与所有幸存的战友一同凝视着西方的天空，久久无法移开双眼。半晌，他听到身旁的陌生精灵不能自制地呢喃出声。

那就是——大希望之星啊！  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**（十三）**

这场战争终究是胜利了，魔苟斯被维拉的大军击败，他本人在要塞中被曼威的传令官伊昂威俘虏，精灵和人类的黑暗大敌终于被清扫出阿尔达。

然而贝烈瑞安德也因此役而不复存在，山川崩塌、河流改道，精灵们所熟悉的那个家园如今已面目全非。

同时，也并非所有的邪恶都被清扫，魔苟斯的爪牙仍有一些逃脱了，其中就有当初追随他的迈雅——索隆和一些少数仍幸存的炎魔。他们仓皇逃窜，在暗无天日的地底养精蓄锐，等待着复出的时机。

但这些都是后话了，那时人们以为邪恶被永久消除了，安格班中的俘虏也被尽数放出。

战争胜利那天晚上，他们一起开那坛庆功酒时，吸引了一些绿精灵加入了他们。绿精灵们聊到了今后的打算，这使得瑟兰督伊和阿姆洛斯也认真思考起这个问题来。

这时有个十分好酒的绿精灵发话了，他名叫加里安。

“据说迈雅伊昂威将会召集此地的精灵离开贝烈瑞安德，去往大海彼端，你们听说这事没？”

大家纷纷点头，这消息他们也都有所耳闻。

加里安又开口了，“我可不会去，假如蒙福之地设有禁酒令怎么办？维林诺的酒会有我们的好喝吗，我看不一定。”

酒鬼带着南多口音的辛达发音把大家都逗笑了。不论缘由为何，这些南多精灵并不愿离开生活了多年的欧西瑞安德，他们自大迁徙时代就长途跋涉至此地，已扎根于此，如今和平即将到来，自是不愿意再离开。

对此，瑟兰督伊并未明言，但他的心中或许早就有了答案。

在醉倒之前，他的脑海里闪过了一个念头:他比想象中更加眷恋这片破碎不堪的土地。

即使那些来自西方的精灵们眼里闪耀着阿门洲的光辉，即使他们强壮敏捷战无不胜，即使大能者允许所有的精灵前往蒙福之地，他也不会去。

至少不是现在。

谁又能保证维拉之地永远充满着福乐安宁？那诺多族的悲伤与愤怒又是缘何？

在一片酒香里，在朋友们的包围中，他不再去想那答案，渐渐陷入了梦乡。

梦里他回到了少年时期的那片巴拉尔湾，大海闪着神秘而美丽的粼粼波光，可少年的视线却总是一路向北溯游，去往那片已回不去的隐匿森林。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**（十四）**

他最后跟着父亲留在了欧西瑞安德，阿姆洛斯和他的父亲阿姆迪尔也是。西贝烈瑞安德已被海洋淹没，这片东边残余的土地如今被辛达精灵和诺多精灵共称为林顿，由诺多至高王吉尔加拉德领导。同时他号令修建了米斯泷德海港，供此地的精灵由此乘船西归。

至高王会留下并不让人意外，太多不愿西去的诺多精灵需要他的领导，也包括一些流离的伊甸人和他们这些人数寥寥的辛达族精灵以及绿精灵。

令他意外的是，那位诺多族备受尊崇的凯兰崔尔夫人，与多瑞亚斯的亲王凯勒鹏大人一起，也选择了投奔林顿。

尤其是凯兰崔尔夫人，这位骄傲的诺多王族，在禁令解除后依然拒绝了伊昂威大人的邀请，不愿意去往维林诺。

瑟兰督伊撞见过那位西方诺多族的君王，当时他有些恍然，没想到会见到这位人物。于他而言，这样的大人物只出现在传说中过，实在是太遥远的存在。

在维拉的大军归航前，西方诺多族的至高君王特意赶来他们的驻地，与他的女儿女婿做最后的深谈，最终依然无功而返。

他还记得那位大人离去时的背影，即便是在阳光照射下，那头闪耀的金发也黯淡了许多。

那段时间他没有听到双胞胎的消息，只知道他们还在费诺里安的队伍之中。他很想给他们去信，想要问问关于那个选择，却不知该如何开口。

直到西方大军的驻地传来消息，从魔苟斯的王冠上收回的最后两枚精灵宝钻被最后的两个费诺里安抢去了，驻地里顿时议论纷纷，斥责声与谩骂声一片。

瑟兰督伊对此仍保持缄默，他仿佛能料到这一刻——只要那些弑亲者的最终目的未达成，他们绝不会善罢甘休，无论挡在他们面前的是血亲同族，是黑暗大敌，还是西方的大能者。这一点他几十年前在多瑞亚斯就明白了，而河口的那次残杀则验证了他的想法。如今他只担心那对兄弟是否会受牵连，还有那个选择……他衷心希望至高王能把双子立刻接到林顿来。

事实上战争一结束至高王吉尔加拉德就派使者去给双子送信了，但双子的回信上说他们有极为重要的事情要去做，所以希望能延迟至高王的邀请。

如今看来，梅斯罗斯和梅格洛尔显然并未听从双子的劝说，执意去抢了宝钻。听到这个消息，至高王立刻派遣使者去召集双子和那些群龙无首的诺多精灵们，同时也派遣了凯勒布林博大人与使者同行，希望他能说动那群执拗的诺多精灵。

最后，除了少数精灵执意不肯前往林顿，坚持要去寻找他们失踪的领主，剩下愿意前往林顿的精灵都跟随着凯勒布林博暂居于佛林顿的北方，不久后凯勒布林博便带领着一部分诺多精灵东迁了。

但爱隆与爱洛斯仍并未跟从，兄弟俩似乎在此刻尤为需要时间和空间，不愿意被其他人打扰。一是为失踪了的梅斯罗斯和梅格洛尔，他们或许想要找到那两人；二则是为了做最后的选择。他们礼貌地辞别了使者，然后结伴消失在人们的视线里。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**（十五）**

瑟兰督伊再次看到那对兄弟时，是在维拉的大军班师之日。那天晨光熹微中，他和阿姆洛斯挤在送别的人群里，正巧看到这样一幕:爱隆与爱洛斯被召唤至迈雅伊昂威的面前，被要求做出选择。

那一日米斯泷德的日光明媚非常，那光倾洒在两位半精灵挺拔的肩膀和彼此缠绕的黑发上，使得这一幕恍若梦境。送行的队伍此刻鸦雀无声，所有的精灵和人类都静静等待着他们的回复。

不知为何，即使相隔这样远，瑟兰督伊仍觉得爱隆的心情有些低落。这让他也不免多想:难道兄弟俩的选择相悖？这个想法让他的心倏地一紧。

“我选择归属阿塔尼的命运，与所有的伊甸人站在一起。并自愿接受一如之赠礼，在死后永远离开阿尔达。”

最终爱洛斯出声了。

他的声音那样清晰而笃定，没有伤感，没有难过，只有义无反顾的坚定。

瑟兰督伊想，爱洛斯做出这个决定，绝非一时起意，必然是考虑很久了，那爱隆呢？

他不由猜测，或许兄弟俩都厌倦了埃尔达所要背负的沉重负担，一同选择了成为人类。他不由有些感伤，同时也隐约有羡慕。

——他们毕竟还有的选。

周围依然是一片寂静，人们都在等待着另一个的回答。

“我选择归属埃尔达之命运，追随至高王吉尔加拉德，并与阿尔达同寿。”

爱隆的声音里有和他弟弟同样的坚定，却有着不甚相同的悲伤。那声音里蕴含着的悲伤无人可忽视。

这选择意味着他将和他的双生兄弟走上迥然不同的两条道路，一个如流星般粲然，却易逝；另一个却稳固而恒久地闪烁于阿尔达。

瑟兰督伊不知道哪一个结果更另人难过，是双生兄弟分道扬镳，还是他们一同选择成为人类以寻求解脱。

或许根本不应当难过，因为无论是恒星还是流星，星辰之子们的光芒无疑都会照亮阿尔达的天空；无论是分离还是相聚，星光双子的心意永远互通，一如往常。

他看到爱洛斯细致而又温柔地亲吻了他哥哥的额头，他安抚的笑容那样温和，又那样坚定。最后他拂过爱隆耳边的黑发，在他哥哥的耳旁轻声呢喃着什么。而爱隆一言不发，只是拉过他的弟弟，紧紧拥抱着他。

就是那一刻，他清晰地感受到——这对双胞胎早已不是他以为的两个不谙世事的孩子了。他们已是两个十分独立的个体，有着很强的自我意识。即使他们仍旧互相依靠，仍旧深爱着对方，但无疑都已明了——彼此将注定分离。

爱洛斯坦然接受了这结果，而爱隆则艰难地遵从了。

他们面前高大威严的迈雅似乎对这个结果有所预料，他的声音缓和有力，不容忽视。

“埃兰迪尔与爱尔温之子，汝之决定一旦做出便不可更改，汝将分别归属首生子女与次生子女之命运，并分别接受两支亲族命运之裁决。”

似乎是看见面前的半精灵眼里不约而同涌出的晶莹，这位威严的迈雅出乎意料地走上前去，将双手分别置于两位半精灵的肩膀上。

他对双子低声说了什么，但无人能够听清。

末了，伊昂威大人祝福了双子的选择，与吉尔加拉德和瑟丹大人正式道了别。终于，他迎着晨光，带领着光明精灵和一部分愿意返回维林诺的诺多精灵和辛达精灵，踏上了西去的船只。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**（十六）**

他与其他辛达精灵如今定居在哈林顿的西北部，此地与米斯泷德相隔不远，不时能看到一些逐渐厌倦了中洲的精灵陆续从灰港乘船西去。

哈林顿地区如今由智者凯勒鹏直接统领，但他不久前还听说凯兰崔尔夫人似乎有意东迁。

在战争中剩下的几千名伊甸人则被至高王安置在佛林顿的东南部，双子虽然在至高王的看管之下同住于佛林顿的中心地区，但爱洛斯经常在东南部的人类中走动，不常回到他中部的居所。

偶尔瑟兰督伊撞见他，发现他的头发已经被剪短，一头干净利落的齐肩黑发使他看起来更像他的人类族人了。

爱洛斯看起来既年轻又成熟稳重，虽然他脸上那抹灿烂笑容一如往日随性潇洒，瑟兰督伊却能够感受到，面前的这个青年，已经不再是当初那个向他讨酒喝的少年了。他不止一次惊讶于半精灵的成长速度之快，仿佛闭眼前爱洛斯还是西瑞安河口那个举着木剑疯跑的幼童，眨眼间却长成了如今这位值得信赖的人类首领了。

那时伊甸人已经接到了维拉使者从大海彼端带来的消息:众维拉为了表彰伊甸人在愤怒之战中的伟大功绩，在维林诺与中洲之间为他们拔起了一座巨大的岛屿，维拉们祝福了这片岛屿，现在只等待伊甸人造出足够多的船只，航向那片馈赠之地。

爱洛斯因此长住于灰港附近，带领众伊甸人向瑟丹大人手下的法拉斯精灵学习造船之术。爱隆有时会前来探望，但更多时候是徜徉在林顿的藏书室中。

当最后一批运送伊甸人的船只竣工时，正是第二纪元31年的年末。

出航的一周前，爱洛斯与爱隆一同来到哈林顿造访了他。爱洛斯举着一坛伊甸人酿制的酒，边走近边笑道:“我的朋友，是时候来兑现我们在战争前的约定啦！”

伊甸人酿制的酒尤为烈性，瑟兰督伊惊讶于这对兄弟的酒力竟大有提升，早就不似当初那样几杯就醉。

爱洛斯说起他对人类族人的喜爱，高大的金发哈多族人、勇敢的哈烈丝族人，还有矮小神秘的督伊顿人，他是那样热爱他们的勇敢与热情。又说起贝烈盖尔海上的那片赠礼之地——欧西将之举起，奥力将其打造，雅梵娜佑其丰饶。

当他说起这些时，眼里闪着的期待光芒极为强烈，听者无不被他感染，不由地与他一同期待起那片西方之地来。

和酒后话痨的爱洛斯相比，爱隆显得沉默了许多。事实上，瑟兰督伊观察到，这些年里他的确比以往寡言。看起来是稳重了许多，但瑟兰督伊觉得，爱隆的内心其实还是个纠结的孩子，如果这道坎他无法迈过去的话，他永远不会长大，永远会是那个害怕失去兄弟的孩子。

爱洛斯率先察觉到了哥哥的沉默，但并未出言安慰，他知道那样的安慰无济于事，而爱隆需要的也不是那些。这时爱洛斯会牵起他哥哥的手，带他去实实在在地感他所感，看他所看。他给哥哥讲他所有的目标与期望，所有想要去实现的宏伟蓝图，但事实上，他与伊甸人间如此紧密的联系，此刻的爱隆无法全然理解。那是只属于爱洛斯的世界了，旁人无法涉足，即使是他的双生兄弟。

爱洛斯并不介意死，他在意轰轰烈烈热情洋溢的生。而选择了永生的爱隆，则无法不去介意死亡这件赠礼，并终将被死亡所困扰。

可以想象，无论是他弟弟的死亡，还是他弟弟的每一位后代的死亡，无疑都将成为他永恒的伤痛与负担。

瑟兰督伊想起那位迈雅听到结果时了然的神色，大能者莫非早就知晓一切事物的进展？美丽安王后不是就说起过一如之大乐章？

或许眼下双生兄弟之分离，正是那宏伟乐章中重要且必不可少、意义非凡的一段。

不知为何，这让瑟兰督伊更觉伤感。他突然可以理解为何诺多族曾那样奋力试图冲破那乐章，即使那反抗本身正是大乐章的一部分。

那一刻他突然厌倦起林顿中的生活了，太多一如的旨意，太多维拉的忠告，荣光与枷锁同时加身，这里并无真正的自由可言。

他并非没有好奇过自己在大乐章中将扮演何种角色，但想到这一层，他失去了探寻答案的兴趣。

顺其自然吧，他想，如今他愈发渴望森林的葱郁和繁茂，怀念林中生活的闲适与轻松，越发向往真正的自由。

他想要离开。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**（十七）**

一周后，正是新纪元第32个太阳年的年初。伊甸人选在傍晚出发，出发前的下午，他们在米斯泷德举行了盛大的宴会，纪念他们在林顿的最后时光，同时畅想他们即将到临的西方之地。他们也邀请了很多精灵领主，包括至高王吉尔加拉德、造船者瑟丹、智者凯勒鹏和凯兰崔尔夫人等。

到处都是伊甸人的欢声笑语，年轻的人类姑娘和小伙子伴着精灵的乐曲载歌载舞，绿精灵酿制的酒醇香四溢，这似乎是一场没有悲伤的别离。

但他并没找到那对双胞胎兄弟的身影。

他想他们或许需要单独告别。

傍晚如期而至，近万名伊甸人与林顿做了最后的告别，精灵与人类互赠礼物，互相拥抱。瑟兰督伊甚至收到了一位哈多族女孩赠予的宝石。他的耳尖腾地发红，被惊讶与羞涩填满。恰巧阿姆洛斯冒了出来，唯恐不够似的吹起了口哨，挤眉弄眼地让他也表示表示。

他一面感怀于人类的热情和坦率，一面很是不知所措，长这么大他还从没碰见过这种情况。

那名金发女孩并不像看起来那么镇定，她闪烁着水蓝色的眼睛凝视着瑟兰督伊，欲言又止。

“尊敬的小姐，请问我该如何称呼您？”他最后结结巴巴问出声，听见身后阿姆洛斯的口哨声吹得更响了。

“阁下，我叫吉尔迪丝”少女的声音微颤。

“那么，吉尔迪丝小姐，感谢您的赠礼，我很荣幸。”他恢复了泰然自若的风度，转而问那位热情的金发女孩，“我能为您做什么吗？”

——“一个吻！”又是阿姆洛斯，瑟兰督伊现在有些想把他的朋友揍一顿了。

哈多族少女听见这句就瞬间脸红了，但她很快就鼓起勇气大声问出，“能有幸与您共舞一曲吗？”

彼时天边星光已十分璀璨，精灵乐手奏起动听的音乐，歌声中并无悲伤，多是美好的祝福。

他点点头，牵起那女孩纤细的手，看见万千星光停驻在女孩喜悦的眸中，这让他自己的眼神也柔软了许多。

他完成了她的心愿，事实上，他得承认自己也并非没有享受到，他的内心一直都向往着这样的惬意安宁。

只可惜不能长久。

他最后与她拥抱了一下。这应当就是永别了吧，他们不过刚刚相识，就将再也不见。

他看着女孩远去的背影，越发觉得一切都太仓促。很多年以后他早已不再记得那少女的面容，但仍未忘记那蹁跹的裙摆在草地上翻滚的场景。

有星光在那里停驻。

半晌，他才注意到爱洛斯与爱隆从佛林顿的方向走来。伊甸人看到他们的领导者，都纷纷行礼，爱洛斯也亲切的回礼，他已十足一副君王风范了，拥有人民的敬爱与尊崇。

那个少年披一身星光，双目炯炯，他发表了一段激昂澎湃的演说，那自信和风采让在场所有人都折服。

在那段演说的末尾，他真诚感谢了至高王多年来的照拂，感谢了造船者瑟丹以及智者凯勒鹏和凯兰崔尔夫人的教诲，感谢了每一位好友的陪伴与支持，感谢了维拉赠予伊甸人国土。

最后提到他的哥哥时，他的脸上只有无尽的自豪与喜爱。他在星光下如同那日一样，吻上他哥哥的额头，然后被对方紧紧抱住。

“回到你的人民中去吧，爱洛斯。”爱隆最后一次亲吻了他的兄弟，轻声说道。

在人皇登上航船前，人群中突然响起几声惊呼。

——“看啊！那是埃兰迪尔之星！”

——“埃兰迪尔之星来指引我们了！”

瑟兰督伊抬起头，望向头顶那颗极璀璨的星辰。他好奇在苍穹之海中目睹这一幕的埃兰迪尔会作何感想，他与爱尔温一定十分想念孩子们。

没有人注意到，爱洛斯在踏上航船前，最后一眼凝望了他的哥哥仰望着星辰的模样。

努门诺尔的初代人皇热爱太多事物，他热爱山川河流、森林草木、飞鸟与诗歌、音乐与舞蹈；他热爱他的人类亲族和精灵族人；还热爱那一望无垠的大海和渺远的星空。但这些所有都无法与他对他双生兄弟的热爱相比拟。

“永别了，我的兄弟。愿父亲庇护着你我今后的旅程。”他轻声说着，似乎是说给风和天上的星辰听。但他相信他的哥哥最终总是能听到。

在大希望之星的指引下，爱洛斯，星辰埃兰迪尔之子，带着所有精灵与维拉的祝福，带领着他的人民，勇敢地航向蔚蓝深海，自此只存在于精灵的传说中。

如同他父亲一样。

而那是瑟兰督伊最后一次听到有关爱洛斯的消息了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**（十八）**

那天晚上他在路恩湾旁的佛泷德找到了爱隆。他似乎在岸边坐了很久了，不言也不语，只是偶尔远眺海洋，偶尔仰望星空。

“凯勒鹏大人与凯兰崔尔夫人明日即将东迁，至高王让我来找你。”

爱隆似乎是被吓到，但很快恢复了过来。

“为何所有人都想要离开林顿？你也会吗？”虽是疑问句，语气中却并无疑惑，平静得仿佛只是在陈述事实。

“或许吧。”瑟兰督伊目前无法回答这个问题，但他想应该是的。父亲已经有此打算，他知道自己父亲有多骄傲，而阿姆洛斯的父亲只会更甚。如今战乱已平，他们绝不愿意继续在诺多族的领导下生活，尤其是凯勒鹏殿下如今也要东去，他们也没有留下的必要了。

凯勒布林博大人早在几年前就带着一部分愿意跟随他的诺多精灵东迁了，据说他们到了一处被称为“冬青之地”的所在，他们甚至在那里和矮人建立了友谊。

父亲对矮人嗤之以鼻，他永远不会忘记明霓国斯被矮人军队洗劫一空的仇恨与怒火。

在这一点上瑟兰督伊与他父亲相同，那场混乱中，年幼的他不仅同所有多瑞亚斯民一样失去了他们的君王，也永远失去了母亲。

那是一段太过混乱和悲伤的年岁，如今已无人愿主动提起。于是那伤痛成为隐痛，刻在每个流亡的辛达精灵心中，久久不散。

他坐到爱隆身旁，理了理对方肩上被风吹乱的碎发。

半精灵的肩膀依旧挺拔，却并不像想象中那样强壮。

“在想爱洛斯？”

爱隆低下头，似乎是默认了。

“不知道他们何时会到达那座岛屿，大希望之星已经遥不可见了。”

“会平安到达的，伊甸人是被维拉眷顾的种族。”

爱隆点点头，不再言语。

他陪着爱隆静坐了一会儿，海洋与星空并不能立刻抚平对方心间的伤痛，他知道，爱隆只是需要一些时间。

就在他准备劝他起身时，他听到那孩子细若蚊蚋的声音。

“我有时很怀疑，我真的是父亲和母亲的孩子吗。”少年的声音夹杂着海风，飘忽不定。

“怎么会，你们兄弟俩和你们母亲像极了。”他不明白爱隆怎么会有这种念头。

“你知道吗，我们做出选择的那天，伊昂威大人对我们说，父亲和母亲做出选择时，他也目睹了全程。

“他说从维林诺出发前，曾去拜访父亲和母亲。母亲希望我们能健康平安地长大，获得幸福。而父亲……父亲说，‘无论如何，相信孩子们都会成长为征服大海的勇者。’

“我想，爱洛斯就像他们说的那样，勇敢而坚定，他就是那个征服大海的勇者。

“爱洛斯就这样离我而去了，他再也不会回来了。”他最后总结到。

仿佛他们兄弟间的分别都是因为他认为自己不够“勇敢”似的。

“不是这样的，爱隆，”他扳过少年的脸，看着他灰色的眼睛正色道:

“你的父母爱你，爱洛斯也爱你，只是他们无法再继续陪伴你成长了。这当然不是因为你不够勇敢。的确，你更像爱尔温，星光与诗歌与你更加般配，而爱洛斯更像你们父亲那样热爱大海，但我认为你的勇敢毫不逊色于任何一人。你流淌着露西恩的血脉，你是你父母的孩子，是爱洛斯的兄长，这一点是永远无法改变的。”

他不知道对方有没有听进去，但他今天打定了主意要消除这孩子的奇怪念头，什么我不像我父母的孩子这一类的鬼话。

“知道你们母亲为你与爱洛斯起名的含义吗？”

“梅格洛尔说过，是星光穹顶与星光飞沫之意。”提起那位费诺的次子，他的声音里又多了一些伤感和忧虑。

“你可知道那穹顶是为了纪念何处之穹顶？”

爱隆摇了摇头。

“是明霓国斯中，庭葛王的千石窟宫殿中央的穹顶。”他看见孩子抬起头，眼里满是惊讶。

“爱尔温说，这个孩子将会继承阿尔达中一切古老的美好回忆。这就是你的名字的含义，爱隆。”

“那爱洛斯呢？”他听见那孩子哽咽了。

“唉，”他重重叹了口气，“我以前一直很不解，爱尔温怎么会给孩子起这样的名字。这名字虽然美丽，却似乎有着悲伤的隐喻，我想她或许预料到了什么吧，最终并未改名。直到你们选择的那日我才终于明白了——爱洛斯，星光水沫，他终将如同海上的飞沫，在星光映照下一闪而逝。”

爱隆沉默了，他动了动脚，激起海中层层波浪。

而瑟兰督伊抬头凝视着苍穹之海中闪烁着的微光，他想，或许一如的乐章赋予这对双生兄弟注定离别的意义就在于……传承和开创吧。想到这里，他站起身，拍了拍爱隆的肩膀，留他一人在这里静一静。

爱隆真诚有礼地向他道了谢，这孩子永远是这样。他听见对方说，瑟兰督伊，谢谢你肯告诉我这些，真的很感谢。

他走出佛泷德时似乎听到不远处飘来的一声叹息，还有在静默中的一声呢喃。

“永别了呀，我的兄弟。”

 

 

 

 

**（十九）**

凯勒鹏大人与凯兰崔尔夫人东迁后的第三年，欧洛费尔终于下定了决心，与阿姆迪尔一同向至高王请辞。

瑟兰督伊其实一直在等着这一天的到来，虽然他从未向父亲和朋友明说，但他的心已经渐渐飘往蓝色山脉以东的那片辽阔土地上去了。

他知道父亲的想法，林顿毕竟是绿精灵的归宿，而不是他们辛达精灵的。何况，此地现在是诺多至高王的统治区域，即使此诺多非彼诺多，他们也依然同出一族。

——父亲实在不愿再与诺多精灵有太多牵扯，更不希望对朝夕相处的友邻心存芥蒂。

因此只有离开。

他们的同伴很少，一是辛达精灵本来就数量有限；二是大部分精灵都不愿再长途跋涉，吉尔加拉德看起来是位贤明的君主，他们并不介意由他统领；三则是，他父亲有意为之。

这短短一百多年发生的种种悲伤与苦难，都使得他与他父亲渴望远离繁琐的礼节，甚至渴望摆脱与林顿有关的一切:西方的大能者、诺多族、绿精灵，包括辛达精灵本身。

假如可以的话，父亲甚至想要抛却自己辛达精灵的身份与习俗。

更何况，他们与诺多精灵间的龃龉也非一时半会可缓和的，亲族残杀的阴影从未真正消散，也无法真正消散。只消想一想那些无辜枉死的生灵，就可知那样深的悲恸无法轻易释怀。

而距离这一切悲剧的发生，甚至不足两百年。

因此他们决意离去。

他们最后选定了不超过十名同行者，暂定于深秋动身。

出乎意料的是，有名绿精灵主动提出要加入他们的行列。加里安，他还记得那个年轻的南多精灵，瑟兰督伊知道加里安的父母都牺牲在了战争中，那时他甚至不过一百岁出头，十分年轻。这些年里对方的辛达语比战争时期标准了许多，但是好酒这一点仍旧无甚长进。

“据说在东边的森林精灵是我们的亲族呢，只是大迁徙时代并未同我的先祖一同进入贝烈瑞安德，他们太害怕高山了。”

当欧洛费尔答应了他的请求后，加里安就全然不拿自己当外人了。

瑟兰督伊怀疑，这家伙想要离开林顿，是想尝遍林顿之外中洲地区的美酒吧。

不过路上能有这样一位同行者也会有趣很多罢，他想。  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**（二十）**

他们在哈林顿启程。因为人数极少，故而大多来送行的是平时与他们较为亲近的辛达精灵，住在北方的诺多精灵来得很少。

至高王与爱隆自然是在场，瑟丹大人也从米斯泷德赶来了。

他们出发的那天是一个深秋的清晨，林顿的树木已褪了一身绿意，变为一片金黄。

至高王的那身银蓝长袍一如往常，但他脸上的神情却并不多见。那一丝不舍在瑟兰督伊看来颇为真诚，然而他不确定父亲会否同意。

不过转念一想，今后再没有人敢同他老人家争论叫板了，或许也会很不习惯，也会不时想起至高王吧？

况且父亲与至高王的相处之中也并非仅仅是争论与不和。多少次他们也曾共赴战场，共同杀敌，曾共同埋葬逝去的战友，也曾唱过同一首歌，饮过同一杯酒。

他觉得这样的情谊足可跨越两支精灵种族间的隔阂与界限，抵达双方的心底。

然而阳光下父亲脸上的神情莫辨，他辨不分明。

父亲在公开场合里对诺多族的态度一向是不置可否，但私下里也在他面前夸过至高王的秉节持重，试图以此方式来规正他的冒进。对此，年轻气盛的瑟兰督伊往往嗤之以鼻，表面上诺诺连声，转眼就又继续逍遥他的。

他那时想，自己又不是什么王上，当然不需要像至高王那样，凡事都要做得周到得体，那样活着可真够累的。除非父亲以后能称王了，不然他永远不会成为父亲期望的那种规规矩矩的精灵，也不需要成为那样的精灵。那又何苦给自己找罪受呢？他想。

很久以后，当他随着父亲翻越迷雾山脉，来到了森林精灵中间以后，当他看到父亲在那些单纯质朴的木精灵的簇拥之下被拥立为王时，方才回想起当初那一茬，他暗笑，这还真是“一语成谶”啊。

除此以外，父亲对弑亲者的仇视程度绝不逊于对矮人的。瑟兰督伊明白，在他父亲眼里，至高王虽与弑亲者截然不同，但他所代表和传承的，却与弑亲者紧密相连，这一点无论如何都无法避开。

其实回想起来，早在西瑞安河口时期，父亲就不很愿意看到他和诺多精灵们混迹在一起。尽管那些诺多精灵都是从刚多林逃亡而来的，也都十分友善。

而河口的残杀更加剧了父亲对诺多族的敌视，倘若不是爱尔温的关系，瑟兰督伊怀疑父亲甚至不赞同他和双子有深交，这多半是与费诺最年长的那两个儿子有关。

但事实上，在交友这方面，他一向有自己的标准和尺度。尽管有时会有意迎合父亲，让对方放心。但触及到根本，他不会妥协。

他与父亲分别守着各自的底线。在内心里，他知道他们父子之间其实是可以互相尊重，达成和解的。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**（二十一）**

哈林顿并未修建港口，瑟兰督伊闲时喜欢在路恩湾旁这一块巨大的沙地上独自静坐。夏意早已褪尽，深秋的海风凉爽宜人，日光温和妥帖，每每在那儿待上那么一阵子就不想走了。

他们动身前三天的一个黄昏，他如同往常般躺在沙地上欣赏夕阳之景，忽然听到远处传开的脚步声，有位不速之客闯进了他的“领地”。

瑟兰督伊一瞥头，看见爱隆手持一把象牙做成的笛子，缓缓向他走来。

这两年来爱隆依然很是寡言，他每次随着父亲参加至高王的议事会时，总能看到黑发精灵沉默地站在至高王身旁，寸步不离，然而一言不发。偶尔散会后他会主动找爱隆聊聊天，询问对方的近况，开些关于会上各位领主的玩笑，试图让气氛活络起来。

他时常会开玩笑似的告诉爱隆，不要年纪轻轻就总是木着张脸，姑娘们可不喜欢这样的。对方总是能很快看出他的意图，并不接话，只递给他一个了然的微笑，似是感激于他的关心。

却依然如故，并不做出什么改变。

他腹诽道，看来哥哥倔强起来，完全不输弟弟嘛。

而且瑟兰督伊总觉得对方似乎是有什么事没有完成，时刻无法安心的样子。

他常常会听到不少林顿精灵私下里讨论爱隆，多半是对这位常伴至高王左右的年轻半精灵那超出年龄的沉稳赞不绝口。

然而瑟兰督伊却希望爱隆能表现得更像他这个年纪的精灵应有的模样。

不知不觉间对方就走进了，在他肩膀上拍了拍，“没想到你居然会不告而别，这可太让我受伤了。”他听到对方半开玩笑的“谴责”。

爱隆放下了手上的笛子，然后也在他身旁躺了下来。

他回答，当然不会不告而别，只是还没想好如何去道别。

“害怕我被又一次的离别击倒？”

他很难不去注意到，虽然对方语气里的戏谑十足明显，却隐藏着一些怎么都赶不走的伤感。

他无言以对，因为无所不知的半精灵又一次猜对了，那确实是他犹豫的缘由。

半精灵见他没有回答，沉思了半刻才又开口。

“这一次的离别并不是永别，我的朋友。事实上，对于这次离别，我早已有所预感。”

闻此，瑟兰督伊不由得笑了，“又来了又来了，半精灵和他的神奇预感。我说，真有那么准？我以为只有凯兰崔尔夫人这么厉害呢。”

他一边用怀疑的口吻说着，一边用手撑起身子，打量对方，似是有意为难。

“那么无所不知的半精灵阁下，你对我们下次见面的日期可有什么确切预测？”

爱隆并不上当，只是掀开一边眼皮瞅了一眼他，又懒洋洋地合上了。

“我就知道是糊弄人的……”

爱隆听到身旁的大个子金发精灵小声嘟囔着，又躺回原位。

很快他们之间重归静默，天地间只有海浪翻滚之声作响。

“我打算离开林顿一段时间，有一些事需要去办。”半精灵似乎犹豫了许久，才把这句话吐出来。

——那么，想必这就是他的原因了。

瑟兰督伊这样想的时候，依然紧闭着双眼。

——对方长久以来沉默不语心事重重的原因。

他能大致猜到那原因，但还是愿意听对方亲口说出来。费诺长子的死讯在新纪元开始前就传开了，仅仅听来都觉得极为惨烈。这便是火魄之长子的最终下场了，初时听见不敢相信，但或许这其实是意料之中的结局。如今费诺的次子与他手中的宝钻依然下落不明，他知道双子曾在战争结束伊始搜寻过他们的下落，但显然杳无音信。

爱隆解释他的原因时像是在自言自语，而瑟兰督伊只是静静听着，并不插话。

“爱洛斯临别前曾经提到过，假如今后我还有机会能再见到梅格洛尔，希望我能代他向梅格洛尔问一声好。

“我希望能找到他，因为他绝不会主动来林顿找我。我想再劝一劝他，或者至少陪着他走完一段路。

“这把笛子是我亲手制作的第一件乐器，这些年里我一直都带着它，还有一条白色的小木船，是我与爱洛斯合作打造的，它们都是在梅格洛尔的指导下完成的。

“其实他更擅长弹奏竖琴，只不过我喜欢笛子，他才答应教我的。”

半精灵轻柔地抚摸着面前那把象牙做成的长笛，眼神逐渐柔软了下来，像是追忆着一些十分美好却无法再抓住的场景。

他看见对方的脸上爬上了一抹属于过去的，孩子气的微笑。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**（二十二）**

他知道爱隆很少跟任何人倾诉这些，兄弟俩都是。从西瑞安河口到阿蒙埃瑞布，期间发生的事太过复杂，他们大约无法向任何旁观者解释，那份最初的敌意最终竟会转化为爱意，而大多数人也并不愿听。

个中滋味唯有当局者能体会一二。

而爱隆愿意向他倾诉这些，确实很难得。因为爱尔温的关系，爱隆对他始终存有一种温柔与信任，或许，与他相处能够让对方觉得更加贴近母亲？

“我知道这也是爱洛斯的心愿。”爱隆最后补充道，他的声音轻飘飘的，险些被海风淹没。

“那就去吧，爱隆，只要你还记得回家的路就好。林顿才是你的归宿，至高王会等着你的归来。”他坐起身，终于回答了对方。很快他看到爱隆脸上的惊讶，似是没料到他会赞同。

他不会去阻止爱隆，但也不会怂恿。他始终认为爱隆应该尽可能地远离费诺里安，融合到林顿的精灵之中去。但现在看来他很难就这样带着往日的未竟之事融入林顿，那么便去吧，去了结心愿，才好重新开始。至少……至少梅格洛尔抚养了他们，对于被大能者诅咒的费诺里安而言，行善不是比作恶更需要勇气吗。他意识到双子对那两位费诺里安的依恋极有可能是双向的。况且，他能察觉到，爱隆需要与梅格洛尔告别，同时也与他的过去作别。

他认为爱隆能做出这个决定，是需要极大的勇气的。在林顿居住的诺多和辛达精灵中，大部分对费诺里安的仇视丝毫不逊于他，可想而知，爱隆此行必会招致非议。他早说过，爱隆一直有着他自己不曾察觉的勇敢，那是奔腾在他的血液里的东西，永远无法磨灭。

恍惚间他听到半精灵问他，“瑟兰督伊，你会唱那首露西恩与贝伦之歌吗，我记得你会唱，对吗？你和母亲一起哼过这首歌，在我们很小的时候，在河口。”

他点点头，“当然会，这首歌是我母亲教给我的，但是她在我很小时候就魂归曼督斯的殿堂了。”

他又躺了回去，不知在想些什么。

爱隆闻言低下了头，半晌才回答他:“我很难过听到这些，你的母亲也是死在费诺里安的军队手下吗？”

“不，是明霓国斯的矮人工匠。但现在想来，也无甚差别。”

杀戮与杀戮，还有谁更仁慈吗。

“说起来，爱尔温很喜欢这首歌。我记得我们刚刚逃出多瑞亚斯时，晚上她怎么都睡不着，哭着吵着要家人……所有人都束手无策，直到我最后没办法了，唱起了这首歌，她才奇迹般地安静了下来，口齿不清地跟着我一起哼。

“其实双胞胎也很爱听这首歌，大概是家族遗传吧。”说到这里，他想起什么，补充道，“不是你和爱洛斯，我是指，埃卢瑞德和埃卢林，你们的舅舅。”

提起那对消失在森林里的双生兄弟，他脸上的神色紧绷了不少。

这么多年过去了，那两个小家伙还有存活的可能吗？他以为他不会再想起如此久远的伤痛了，但事实是，那种痛楚历久弥新，根本不曾忘却。

他沉浸在自己的思绪里，没有注意到爱隆的动作，直到他听见了一阵悠扬的笛声响起。

是露西恩与贝伦之歌的曲调。

他抬头，看见星光洒在面前半精灵的黑发和灰瞳上，显得他柔和而专注，那笛声清亮圆润，悠扬婉转。

霎时间，他仿佛看见无数张相似或不同的脸重合在半精灵那张辨不出年纪的面庞上，又转瞬归于平静。他对上那双沉静的灰眸，看到那里面蕴藏着的无限希望，顿觉自己莫名受到了鼓舞与安慰。

“他们会活下来的，就像我和爱洛斯一样。”爱隆听起来十分笃定。

他苦笑，又是半精灵那玄之又玄的预言天赋。

可这一次他相信了，不论爱隆是有心安慰，还是确然预见到了什么，他都相信是真的。

或者说是他需要自己去相信。

“还有，瑟兰督伊，我的确预见到了——我们的旅程将会再次交织于本纪元末。”

语毕，半精灵复又吹响了手中的长笛，他听着那乐曲，也跟着缓缓哼唱了起来。

傍晚的星空照耀下，深蓝色的海面上不时荡漾起粼粼波光。

他凝视着海面上捕捉到的点点星光，夜里的海洋仿若苍穹之倒影，这个夜晚他只想念河口的星空下，那片也曾闪耀着星光的蔚蓝深海。

多少个河口的夜晚，海边也回响着这样的歌，他已经记不清晰了。

即使不久以后林顿的海夜都将被他抛在身后，此刻他依然全身心被海洋与星空吸引着，身旁吹奏笛子的半精灵亦然。

他们共同享受着星空、海洋和彼此的陪伴。

那一晚哈林顿的海岸歌声与笛声交相辉映，动听至极，吸引了不少好奇的小精灵前来聆听。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**（二十三）**

在那一片片金黄色树叶铺就的道路中间，他看见爱隆的眉梢眼角尽是笑意，带着真诚的祝福。

他欣慰地想，这样才对嘛，这才是年轻精灵应有的样子。

像很多年前在训练场相逢时那样，那孩子静静地站在那里，以手抚胸，向自己行了一个标准的道别礼，动作一如既往的优雅娴熟。

他愣住了，随即微笑着朝对方点了点头。

然后他看到至高王向他们这一小队人马挥了挥手。

瑟兰督伊与他的几个同伴一同回礼，最后环视了一眼林顿。

他们就这样踏上了未知的东迁之路。

尽管没有预知能力，他此刻依然有种莫名的预感——他会十分喜爱森林精灵的。

随着父亲踏上征程的金发精灵当然并不知道此行将会带他去往何方，遇见何人。

但此刻他的心中只怀揣着对未知世界的无限好奇与渴望。

送行的精灵们看到那位年轻的精灵向身后随意地挥了挥手，便头也不回地加快了步伐，策马向东而去了。他金色的头发在风中飞扬着，像一面旗帜。最终逐渐消失在人们的视线中。

“有缘再见了，我的朋友们！”

对方那爽朗的笑声在风中打了好几个转儿，后知后觉地飘进了送行队伍里。

年轻的辛达精灵再也没有回到林顿。然而就连他自己也未曾想过，这趟旅途最终将带领他去往一片茂密的森林，在木与石之间，他建立了他的林地王国。  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 说一下写这篇文的灵感来源。看到有基友说“比起诺多，爱隆更像辛达吧，气质也更像母亲”，深以为然。于是想写一个关于爱隆对辛达精灵的亲近的文，而我的脑海里第一个冒出来的和他最早有接触的辛达精灵，就是瑟兰督伊了。在我的私设里，瑟兰督伊可以给他讲很多关于母亲的故事，他喜欢和瑟兰督伊待在一起，这让他不知为何觉得离母亲更近一些。
> 
> 很多文手的设定里瑟兰督伊是出生在第二纪元的，因此最后联盟之战才是他俩初遇的时刻。但是由于托老并未明说，所以我认为瑟兰督伊并非没有可能出生于第一纪元的明霓国斯。


End file.
